Forgotten Memories
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: It all made sense now, he finally remembered, with a little help. It was always Sakura.


_**I just realize yesterday was Sasuke's Birthday... Sorry Sasuke ): so I was trying to think of something that would work if it was a day late and so I came up with this. Its kind of angsty and sad so beware. Anyway, enjoy! Summary: it all made sense now, he finally remembered. It was always Sakura.**_

Sasuke rose from his uncomfortable and lumpy bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around his plain bedroom and starred at his stone walls that were cracked in some places. He only saw one thing on his wall, and that was a calender. He stood up and glanced at it momentarily.

'_July 24__th__ eh?'_ He cocked his head and shrugged. _'Guess my birthday was yesterday, whatever.' _He opened his dirty window that was covered in dirt, letting in cool air. He inhaled deeply and starred at the beautiful scenery around him. He frowned and looked away, unimpressed.

"_Sasuke-kun! If you leave I'll scream and-"_

_"Sakura...Thank you." _

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _'Why the hell am I think about that now?'_ But the memories of him and team 7 just kept flooding in; particularly of him and Sakura Haruno. _'Why the hell did it hurt her so much? Why does she care about me so deeply?' _

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of his room and into his kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and realized he was alone. _'Tobi is probably out killing someone.' _Sasuke thought to himself, and Sakura invaded his mind again like a parasite.

_She giggled, and a small blush could be seen forming on her round cheeks. She looked at him with her big green loving eyes. Naruto punched him in his arm playfully and grinned at him. You could even see Kakashi half-smiling behind his mysterious mask._

_"Happy Birthday teme!" _

_"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked and glanced at his teammates, saying thank you with his eyes so hie wouldn't have to say it aloud and insult his ego. _

Sasuke growled and he felt a migraine coming on. He decided it was best to sleep it off, so he walked back into his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and itched his arms as the rough wool blanket rubbed on his exposed sensitive skin. He got comfortable, or at least tried to, and fell asleep. He began to dream. Sasuke saw himself, about the age of twelve, pathetic and weak.

_It was nine o'clock on July 23__rd__ and he was sleeping soundly. He opened his eyes and yawned, groggily. He got up from his bed and wandered into his kitchen, in search of food. He opened his cabinets and found nothing. He groaned and clutched his grumbling stomach. He went back into his room and put on his daily attire- his blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol imprinted on the back and his tan colored shorts that reached his knees. He grabbed his money and stuffed it into his pockets. He left his apartment, forgetting to lock the front door._

_He walked down the streets, kicking pebbles with his foot. He looked around and saw his female teammate. She turned around and waved at him. He nodded at her and she walked towards him._

_"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she smiled brightly at him._

_"Happy Birthday!" She hugged him and he didn't move, he just froze, not sure of what to do. She pulled away quickly, in fear that she might upset him._

_"I got you something." she said chirpily as she pulled out a small, rectangular shaped, brown box that had a note written on top of it. She held it out to him, waiting for him to grab it, which he did. _

_"Well I have to go, I wish I didn't. Got some stuff to do, anyways, see you later Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, looking over her shoulder and waving at him as she jogged off. He looked at the box he held in his hand and put it away safely in his pocket. _

_He purchased the food he craved, and walked back home; this time undisturbed by a familiar pinkette. He walked up to his apartment and opened his door, noticing that it wasn't locked._

_"Shit." He mumbled. He walked in and flipped on his light swith._

_"Surprise!" His familiar acquaintances jumped out of their hiding spots and grinned at Sasuke, including Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. _

_"Heheh, oi Teme. You should leave your door unlocked more often." Naruto chuckled and grinned miscellaneously at his best friend._

_"Dope." Sakura and Kakashi walked up to the two. Sakura hid behind Naruto. She giggled, and a small blush could be seen forming on her round cheeks. She looked at him with her big green loving eyes. Naruto punched him in his arm playfully and grinned at him. You could even see Kakashi half-smiling behind his mysterious mask._

_"Happy Birthday teme!" _

_"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked and glanced at his teammates, saying thank you with his eyes so hie wouldn't have to say it aloud and insult his ego. _

Sasuke ripped open his eyes, and pushed his lamp of its nightstand, beside him. It fell and shattered as it hit the ground. He grabbed his kantana and walked outside. He wandered deep into the woods to clear his mind. He felt lost and confused, and it only frustrated and pissed him off. He sat on a stump and sensed chakra. He activated his Sharigan and turned around. He smirked, wickedly.

"Delighted to see you, Sakura." She stepped out of the shadows, holding a kunai in front of herself, thinking it would be all she needed to protect herself.

_'How foolish.' _

The two quarreled. And decided to settle the dispute the best way possible. It didn't last long. Sakura didn't want to hurt him. She still trusted him, and that would be the death of her. Sasuke plugged his sword into her stomach and she starred into his eyes with shock and disbelief,

"You're so foolish and weak. I wont even bother wasting my chakra on you." Sasuke said harshly as he slowly pulled out his sword that was stained with her blood. He was about to walk off when she called his name.

"_What?_" Sasuke said coldly.

"Come h-here." Sakura said horsely. He turned around and knelt beside her dying form. His necklace that was tied around his neck with black string that had his clan symbol on it, stuck out of his shirt.

Sakura reached up and held the necklace in her fingers. Sasuke jerked away and glared at her.

"You d-don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I got you this necklace for your thirteenth birthday, Sasuke-kun. It was really expensive and hard to find, but..." Sakura coughed up blood and touched her open wound gently. She smiled weakly and a spark of light brightened her eyes.

"Why do you care about me so much?" Sasuke whispered. Sakura chuckled bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun you really don't remember anything do you?" Sakura starred at Sasuke, as he starred back. "Try to remember Sasuke-kun. We dated for a year, and then you just left and then it was ov-er." Sakura inhaled and the light in her eyes disappeared. Her body stopped moving and her head fell to its side. Sasuke stood up, mortified. He finally understood...

_**It you don't understand a certain part, you can always message me and I'll explain ^^ hope you liked it.**_

_**A/N: to clarify any confusion, the dreams that Sasuke was having, were actually memories and inside that little brown box that Sakura gave him was the necklace that he was wearing. The reason why Sakura was so hurt when he left the village was because that had dated for about a year. If you are still confused about anything, feel free to ask (:**_


End file.
